


You know like, Nya?

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, catboy!ben, look im not going to apologize for this, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben just wants to cuddle with Alex after a few days away. Just because he's a catboy doesn't change that.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Kudos: 10





	You know like, Nya?

**Author's Note:**

> First off, per usual, don't show this to anyone involved. Thanks.  
> Secondly, this is 100% the fault of [this art](https://twitter.com/erebusodora/status/1279824148760535041) i saw over on twitter. I know this is short, but I'm not apologizing for it, embrace the catboy Ben.

Ben dropped down on the couch next to Alex, and immediately rubbed his cheek against the side of Alex's face, holding the other side with his hands so he couldn’t lean away.

Alex laughed and did exactly what Ben wanted to, and leaned into Ben’s affections, letting him scent him like he preferred, "Hey, I take it you missed me? I was only gone for a couple of days."

Ben made a soft trilling noise in his throat, nuzzling again, "Yes, I did. Why, did you not miss me?"

Alex smiled at Ben's mock pout, and reached up to scritch behind his ears, "Of course I missed you my Benny boy."

Ben leaned into the scritches before flopping down and sprawling across Alex's lap, who continued to scritch with interspersed pets through Ben’s hair causing him to close his eyes in contentment. Ben murmured a soft "Mmmm good." before he started purring loudly, tail twitching happily. 

Alex smirked to himself before blowing lightly at Ben's ear, causing it to twitch, earrings flashing in the afternoon sunlight. Unfortunately, Ben otherwise didn't react. That wouldn’t do. So, naturally, Alex had to do it again, causing another ear twitch. After a couple more times, Ben finally cracked one eye open, "Knock it off, ya absolute spanner."

Alex smiled, and ran his hand through Ben's mustache to scritch under his chin, "Okay, okay. Sorry, couldn't help myself." Which was true, pestering Ben was one of Alex’s favorite pastimes.

Ben took a deep breath, still staring up at him through that slitted eye before finally settling in, nuzzling against Alex's stomach. The purring started up again almost immediately, even louder than before.

"I guess I’ll forgive you... this time."

Alex barely kept himself from giggling out loud, because Ben said that literally  _ every _ time Alex pestered him. Whether it was bothering his sensitive ears, leaving a well placed crinkly bag, or busting out the catnip when Ben least suspected it. 

Alex hummed, and replied, “Thank you, oh gracious lover of mine,” as he continued to pet his boyfriend who flatly ignored his comment as he purred contentedly in his lap. Yes, he certainly was glad he was back. 


End file.
